


Not what it looked like

by monkiimax



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiimax/pseuds/monkiimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I am trying to say is that my father died three years before your mother was vanished and when she was you were with her, a two year old girl. And because of that now I understand your mother´s desire to finish with my life. It was because of you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what it looked like

Even after redemption, things can´t change from one day to another. The four ex-villains knew that but still there were things that could make them grow uncomfortable among the rest of the students. Audrey still didn´t like Mal or even could stand in the same room with her for more than 2 minutes. Jay was still the first suspect when something in the school went missing even though he had quitted stealing after the coronation. Carlos was forced to throw away all the items that contained real fur of animals after some students went to the principal to complain about animal cruelty. So when Evie was told Sno

* * *

Snow White had asked for a meeting with her of course she had felt her blood run cold.

“What do you think she wants?” asked Mal as she saw her roommate walk-run around the room trying to get ready to meet the now princess in the cafeteria.

“I don´t know.”

“Do you think she will be mad at you?” asked Carlos from Evie´s bed. “I mean, she can´t blame you for your mother´s mistakes.”

“Audrey hates Mal.” Pointed out Evie. “And could you be useful and help me get the zipper up from this dress?”

Jay looked at her and then at Mal that was now focused on finishing something inside her sketch book. “Evie, are you sure you want to go?”

The girl turned around and glared at him. “No, Jay, I am not sure. In fact I am terrified! But you three are doing nothing to help so please… Just stop.”

Carlos took a step back. Male stared at the girl with worry. Jay sighed.

“I gotta go now.” She double checked her bag before leaving the room. “See you later guys.”

“Evie!” Mal screamed out of the blue making the other one stop before exiting the room. “Just, remember you are not your mother. You are not evil.”

Evie bit her bottom lip and looked down. “I know.”

 

Snow White was already there when she arrived. She was drinking a cup of coffee as she looked around the campus, maybe looking for Evie or just distracting herself. Either way, the girl had to take a couple of deep breathes before reaching the table.

“Evie.” Snow White greeted as she saw her walking closer. “Please take a sit.”

Evie bowed at her. “Your majesty.” She whispered as she sat down on the chair in front of the woman.

“Oh please, just call me Snow.”

Evie stared at her with wide open eyes. Like if things weren´t weirder enough.

“Oh God, you look just like him.”

Okay, they could.

“I am sorry but I don´t understand what I am doing here.”

Snow smiled at her and took another zip of her coffee. She literally was beautiful, like the prettiest girl Evie had ever seen. If her sons (which she shared some classes with) were women she was sure they would make her look hideous beside them. Even though Snow had already some wrinkles beside her eyes and there were some grey hairs staring to appear on her ebony hair, she still looked magnificent.

“I wanted to meet you.”

Evie started playing with her hands under the table. “Me? Why?”

The queen looked at her examining her.

“I must assume every kid needs a father. Am I right?”

Evie frowned confused at the statement. “Of course.”

“Did your mother ever talked about your father?”

“No.” she answered plainly. She knew her father was dead, that he had died when her mother was pregnant so there was no use to talk about his dad. “He died. I never meet him.”

“Okay…” Snow now looked battled, like if she was having a tough time trying to get her words out of her mouth. Evie on the other hand was almost shaking unable to figure out what was happening. It was all too weird. “You are 16, or I am wrong?” Evie nodded with her head. “Maybe you don´t know this but your mother was the last villain in the kingdom to go the island and she didn´t went there alone. When she was vanished she had a little girl with her.”

For the second time in that day Evie felt like if she was going to be sick. “What?”

“Evie you were born here, in Auradon.”

“No.” that couldn´t be right, her mother had told her. “That can´t be true… It isn´t.”

“Evie, listen to me.” Snow stood up and passed herself to the chair next to the girl. “I didn´t know about your existence until two weeks ago. I made the math and it was all there. The time matches, everything is making sense now.”

“Really?” she snapped sarcastic. “I don´t think so. What do you mean-“

“We are half-sisters!”

Evie was on the edge of bursting out in tears. “What?”

Snow took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a whole minute.

“I mean… My father died three years before the _misfortunate event…_ “

“You mean my mother trying to kill you.”

Snow nodded. “What I am trying to say is that my father died three years before your mother was vanished and when she was you were with her, a two year old girl. And because of that now I understand your mother´s desire to finish with my life.” Evie saw Snow´s eyes getting watery. “It was because of you. She was afraid I would eventually get the crown when she passed way and you would be left with nothing.”

Evie felt a tear run down her cheek.

“I know you may find it hard to understand now but I can´t blame her.” Snow cleaned out a tear before it fell with a white napkin. “You see Evie, when you have children there are no rules or norms that could stop you in your way of protecting them. Your mother made my life a living hell trying to steal my beauty but the moment I was a real threat to your right to the throne she knew she had to get rid of me. For your own safety.”

Evie cleaned the tears of her face with her own napkin.

“So where does that leave me now?”

Snow smiled at her and took Evie´s hand between hers. “You are family Evie. Even though the circumstances weren´t the best you are my sister. I want you to know that from now on you have a family and anything you may need from now on you can ask me or any of my two dump boys.”

Evie smiled but two more tears dropped from her eyes. “That is… that´s a lot.” She whispered. “But I guess it´s okay. I mean… I always wanted a sister so…”

The two girls couldn´t help to giggle at the same time.

* * *

 

Fairy Godmother had been really nice setting up to connect her with her mother that same afternoon. Of course the Evil Queen had some problems connecting the camera with the laptop but after a couple of grunts and screams the image appeared.

“Evie!”

“Mom!”

Her mother looked like always, perfect. Maybe a little bit old and chubby but Evie would always consider the woman the prettiest woman in the island.

“How is my little princess?! But what is that, your eyes are puffy as red apples. Unacceptable Evie, how many times have I told you…” her mother kept her monologue about beauty, and care, and her need to get a man for about 5 minutes. Evie heard her with a huge smile plastered on her mouth. After two more hours of talking with Snow she understood some stuff her mother did that at the moment had looked wrong but now they made sense. Her mother was a queen because of her looks so of course she wanted Evie to get the same privileges she once had. Her strict methods and methods to sty beautiful were her only way to prove her love. “But I have to say never lose that smile. I bet there are dozens of cute princes falling for that smile, you have to pay attention girl.”

“Mom!” she interrupted her.

“What is it princess?”

“I love you.”

The Evil Queen stared at the screen and then looked around making sure she was alone. After making sure she was, the queen leaned over the camera and whispered.

“I love you too princess.”

Sometimes evil seems like the worse, but Evie was learning to see that not everything is white and black, sometimes evilness is the only way to express love for someone you care about.


End file.
